Loud house: the many sides of Lincoln
by KaztheTravler
Summary: Sympathy, Ego, Wild, Passion, Guts, Prankster, Rave, and Creativity are Lincoln Loud's main emotions that define the young boy except what happens when Lisa's latest creation separates him from his emotions giving them each their own personas and quirks but when the device's side effect start to surface will he able to get them all back in time? Find out.
1. Chapter 1 Emotion Commotion

Note: This is my first Loud House fanfic some positive feedback is appreciated. Also all characters has been aged up about two years or so, enjoy.

Our story begins with 13 year old Lincoln Loud searching the entire house tearing up each room looking for his favorite bicycle helmet with the flames on the sides. He searched his room, the living room, the kitchen, the basement, the attic, heck even the bathroom but no sign of his favorite helmet.

"Has anyone seen my helmet!?" he nearly screamed to the top of his lungs.

Just then Leni came into the bathroom stopping in her tracks to tell her beloved only brother good morning.

"Leni! Have you seen my bicycle helmet?"

She cocked her head to the side with a confused expression, Lincoln sighed.

"I mean, the red thing I wear on my head when I go outside with my friends?"

"Oh! That tacky looking thing? Yeah, I think I saw Lisa with it."

"Lisa? But she's not the sporty type, heck she's not even an outdoors type. Anyway thanks Leni!" he said dashing past her.

"Welcome! Now, why did I come in here again?"

Lincoln knocked loudly on his little sisters' room, the door rather immediately as the incredibly genius 6 year old scholar stood in the doorway.

"Good Marrow male sibling organism, what can I do for you? Needless to say."

"Hey Lisa, Leni said you have my bicycle helmet. IS that true?"

"Affirmative ."

"You do? Where is it?"

"Inside, I'll show you. Follow me."

Lincoln followed Lisa inside her room where her latest achievement was placed on a stand with one of Lilly's old ducky blankets on top of it.

"Behold Lincoln, for this is possibly my grandest invention yet!" she said proudly pulling off the ducky blanket revealing a large dome like helmet made out of an upside down cooking strainer bowl with an old Gameboy wired in the center of the forehead and a massive red button on the side. Lincoln immediately noticed the design was centered around his bicycle helmet being attached to the center of the strainer bowl.

'"There's my helmet! You turn it into an even bigger helmet?"

"It's more than a helmet now Lincoln. This is one of the greatest achievements in mankind so far, right next to the teleporter."

"Then...what does it do?"

"I...have no idea."

"What? What do you mean you have no idea? You made it."

"While that fact is of course true I'll be honest, I thought of the design in a dream I had last night and I have spent the night working on it making this the prototype testing phase...which is where you come in."

"Huh?"

Lisa suddenly placed the helmet on top of Lincoln's head which immediately whirred to life making a hundred electronic beeping sounds per minute. Lincoln who has no idea of what possible chaos is in store for him wearing this but there was one problem, it won't come off.

"What the heck? Why won't this thing come off!?"

"That's because the helmet fastened itself around your head for I knew you wouldn't agree to this willingly, call it a failsafe."

"Lisa!"

"Relax, I can detach it at anytime with this here handy remote. Nothing can go wrong, I did the numbers."

"Hmmm, alright."

"Good. Now in order for this experiment to work you will need to preform your daily mundane routine in a sequenced order to guarantee full explanation of the device."

"Wha?"

"Just do what you normally do and tell me what the device does."

"Oh."

Suddenly the door bell rung, Lincoln was the first to run downstairs and answer the door to see his best friend Clyde.

"Hey Lincoln, are you ready to play Super Turbo Mega Ultra Smackdown?"

"Heck yeah I am!"

"Good Because-wait what's with the helmet?"

"What helmet?"

"The helmet, the giant thing on your head."

"Oh! This, well Lisa invented it last night."

"Cool! What does it do?"

"No clue. That's why she gave it to me so I can figure it out what it does."

"Hmm, makes sense."

"But we can still play the game, come on in."

Lincoln led Clyde inside only to see Lilly crying loudly on the living room couch.

"Uh-oh, we better deal with this." Lincoln said kneeling down so that he was eye level with her as he started making funny faces.

Lilly stopped for a moment before she started crying louder.

"I'm gonna need a little bit of backup here Clyde."

Clyde joined in and they both started funny faces but with no luck, Lilly continued to bawl her eyes out screaming bloody murder.

"We're gonna need reinforcements Lincoln!"

"Like who?"

Lilly started screaming even louder making it difficult to handle as Clyde and Lincoln both tried covering their ears with Lincoln accidentally hitting the large button on the side, green electricity crackled around him before a green flash appeared. He was laying on the ground as Clyde's voice echoed in his ears.

"Lincoln? Lincoln? Are you okay?"

"Ugh, my head. What happened?"

"I don't have the slightest clue, why don't we ask him?"

Lincoln turned to face a figure as he was stepping out of a green cloud, what struck him as incredibly odd was how the figure looked a lot like...him. He had the same skin tone and facial features with the exception of having deep green hair instead of white, lime green eyes behind a pair of large circular glasses, a lime green button down dress shirt underneath a plaid vest, green jeans, and green sneakers. Before Lincoln could ask a question the green clone noticed Lilly crying and rushed over to her picking her up and cradling her in his arms whistling a joyful tune, Lilly stopped crying and started giggling trying to mimic the song.

"Wow, he got Lilly to stop crying pretty fast. That's amazing." Clyde said.

"Yeah but, where did he come fr-the helmet!"

"The helmet?"

"Lisa's invention! It must be some kind of cloning device. We gotta tell Lisa!" Lincoln rushed upstairs only to run into the twins.

"Lincoln! Help me practice for my next pageant, we only have a few days." Lola pleaded.

"No way, he'd rather hang out with me at the deconstruction site. They're gonna use the big wrecking ball!" Lana insisted.

"Lola, Lana I can't be bothered right now!"

"Huh?" the twins asked in unison at the sudden lack of sympathy from their brother.

"Ugh." he groaned before getting an idea.

He pressed the red button and immediately a mixture of blue and red lighting crackled from his body before two twin figures jumped out, the first one from a red cloud and the second from the blue cloud. Both were clones of Lincoln except shorter and possibly a bit younger than him by a couple of years. The first one had deep fiery red hair greased up to look spikey and light red eyes wearing a red polo shirt with a black sweater wrapped around him like a scarf, red jeans, and red sandals. The second one had wild messy deep blue hair and light blue eyes wearing a blue T-shirt underneath a jean jacket, tattered blue jeans with a hole in the right leg, and muddy boots. What else was different about them was the fact that instead of having buck teeth they were both missing their two front teeth much like a certain pair of twins.

"Huh, this surprised me more than I thought it would. Well, it is Lisa's invention after all." Lincoln said.

As for the two clones the red twin gasped when he saw Lola before examining her dress with a magnifying glass.

"Uck, pink glitter on chiffon? Utterly Disgusting." he said pointing his nose in the air in disgust.

"Hey! Who are you to judge!?"

"I'm sorry, my watch must have stopped because I wasn't aware of this being amateur hour! If you want to win that pageant we're gotta step up your game!"

"Yeah! Well-wait, you want to couch me?"

"Couch you, pffft. Honey, couches are for people who can't do it. Me on the other hand, I make winners."

"Well then, let's go!" Lola said taking the red twin by the hand and heading to her room.

As for the blue twin he and Lana were already getting used to each other by wresting each other when Lana suddenly kicked him sending him flying and hitting the wall with a loud thud leaving an imprint of his face on the wall. Instead of writhing in pain the boy shot up shaking the dust off his head before beating his chest and let out a Tarzan like yell.

"Okay, we seriously need to show Lisa this. Come on Lincoln!" Clyde said as started heading down the hall.

"Clyde! Wait! Stop!"

"What is it Lincoln?"

"I just wanted you to stop running, you could trip and can really hurt yourself."

"Huh?"

Later:

"Lincoln, have you discovered the device's potential yet?" Lisa asked as she came down the stairs to see not only all her siblings but not one, not two, not even three, but eight different colored clones of Lincoln all standing in a row.

"Lisa! There you are, I'd like to introduce you to...Lincoln's emotions!" Clyde said in a presenting fashion.

Clyde went down the list of clones in the order they appeared in which was Sympathy, Ego, Wild, Passion, Guts, Prankster, Rave, and Creativity. Strangely enough the cloning process started to diversify starting with Passion up to Creativity losing Lincoln's freckles and buck teeth all together and gaining even their own unique personas. Passion had deep purple combed back hair underneath a purple fedora with a heart icon in the center and light purple eyes behind a pair of dark shades with a light purple rim wearing a simple purple dress shirt and tie, black slacks, and dress shoes ending with a point. Guts had deep orange hair in a military crew cut hairstyle and light orange eyes with double football black stripes underneath them wearing an orange football varsity jacket, jeans with kneepads, and soccer cleats with the addition of being slightly taller than Passion. Prankster had short deep yellow hair with three bangs seemingly able to defy gravity much like Luann and light yellow eyes wearing a yellow suit and tie with the tie having a light up plaid design and yellow sneakers. Rave had a half shaven head Mohawk hairstyle with a vibrant collection of colors as his eyes were hidden behind a pair of blue DJ shades as he wore a blue LMFAO T-shirt underneath a rainbow blazer, fingerless gloves, jeans, and black boots making him look like a bag of skittles threw up on him while also being a lot taller than Guts. Finally Creativity, ironically unlike the others his clothing looked pretty bland wearing all white while keeping Lincoln's white hair with a mixture of silver. He wore a simple white T-shirt underneath a white puffer blazer jacket, white slacks, and sandals. He was much taller than Rave marking him as the oldest by that reasoning.

"Einstein's glorious mustache!" Lisa exclaimed right before her jaw dropped as she tried wiping her glasses clean.

"I know, cool right?"

"Yes but, where _is_ Lincoln?"

"He's right over here." Leni said pointing at Lincoln who was sound asleep on the couch.

"Oh good well then, I think it's safe to say I will be winning another Jr. Noble prize for this. Of course this allows us to understand Lincoln even better, by interacting with his emotions."

"I don't think I can even begin to understand this." Lucy said crossing her arms.

"Then allow me to help." Passion said taking her by the hand and pulling her closer to him before he spun her around a couple of times around him as he yawned before dipping like the Latin dance her causing her to began giggling uncontrollably as her head spun.

"I like this one." she said feeling dizzy.

A half hour later:

"Okay, I think I figured each clone." Lisa said adjusting her glasses.

"And I helped." Clyde added.

"Yes, yes you did. Anyway let's go down the list: Sympathy symbolizes Lincoln's love for his siblings, care-giving, and parenting skills." Lisa said pointing at the green clone who was playing peek-a-boo with Lilly.

"Then we have Ego, he symbolizes Lincoln's pride, leadership, organization and perfectionist." Clyde said pointing at the red clone who was instructing Lola on her ballet steps.

"Wild, symbolizes Lincoln's impulsive thinking, energy, and loose cannon actions. Pretty self-explanatory when you think about it." Lisa said pointing at the blue clone who was swinging from a rope with Lana whooping and hollering before smacking face first into a wall.

"Yeah, that was pretty easy. Next is Passion, he symbolizes Lincoln's affection in his love life, sense of romance, fulfilling purpose, and drive to do anything he puts his mind to." Clyde said pointing at the purple clone who was doing a dazzling performance of the waltz with Lucy with a rose in his mouth.

"Guts, he symbolizes Lincoln's bravery, daredevil, and hidden strength potential." Lisa said pointing at the orange clone who was bench pressing the entire couch with Lynn sitting on top cheering him on.

"Prankster, he symbolizes Lincoln's love of comedy, pranks, and schemes." Clyde said pointing at the yellow clone who was running around with Luann honking bicycle horns.

"Rave, symbolizes Lincoln's love of music, parties, and pretty much anything fun." Lisa said pointing at the rainbow skittles clone who was rocking the keyboard as Luna was shredding the guitar.

"He is definitely my favorite so far. Anyway then we have Creativity, he symbolizes Lincoln's ability to make up plans, come up with ideas, and overall what makes Lincoln himself." Clyde said pointing at the white clone painting spectacular and detailed portrait of Leni rivaling Leonardo da Vinci's Mona Lisa.

"Also side note: My hypothesis states that the result of the varying sizes of each clone represent how much Lincoln uses each emotion. For example Creativity, Prankster, and Rave are the seemingly older clones due to Lincoln using them most often. Guts, Passion, and Sympathy are his second nature so they're a bit younger. Than finally we have Wild and Ego which are more like last resorts which explains how young they look."

"Well that's that then, I suppose we should be looking for a way to put them all back?"

"Why? The experiment has only just begun! Besides, what's the worse that could happen?"


	2. Chapter 2 Lincoln without emotions

Lincoln continued to sleep through the raging chaos going on as the Loud sisters and Lincoln's emotions continued running around the house with Lisa and Clyde trying to catch at least one clone so they can interview them a bit more.

"Sympathy, what's it like being outside Lincoln's mind?" Lisa asked holding a tape recorder up to the green clone.

"I'm sorry. I'd like to answer your questions but Lilly needs me right now, maybe later. Please don't be mad at me." he said rocking the crying Lilly in his arms.

"Wild, what's one thing you-hey watch it!" Clyde said trying to talk to the blue clone who was swinging from the ceiling fan throwing food everywhere.

"Ego, do you have any comments about having your very own existence?" Lisa asked the red clone with her notebook pad and pencil in hand.

"Excuse me but this is a private lesson. Ahem, now let's work on our gracefulness and poise keep your nose up. That's it." he said taking pictures of Lola as she did her many perfect poses.

"This is impossible, we can't even get _one_ of them to stop what they're doing." Clyde said.

"They're emotions Clyde, their main focus is what they represent and so far they're not so keen on stopping anytime soon."

"What about your device? Can't it control them or something?"

"Hmm. I suppose that's a possibility."

"Is that so!?" a collection of familiar voices said.

Lisa and Clyde turned around to see all eight clones standing in a row with their arms folded and angry expressions on their faces.

"Uh-oh." Clyde said before crouching behind Lisa.

"I'll be honest here, I can't say I love that idea." Passion said shaking his head.

"Yeah! You can't make us do anything without our consent!" Wild added.

"Whoa, I didn't think you even knew what that word meant without trying to eat a dictionary like you did earlier. Ha! Zing!" Prankster said with a knee smack.

"...Anyway. If this helmet's the problem then here's my solution!" Guts said placing Lisa's invention on the floor with a sledgehammer in hand.

"Wait! How did you even get it off?" Lisa asked.

"Easy, I found your remote. B-t-dubs, you should really consider putting your stuff away where people can't get it." he said before smashing the helmet into a hundred tiny little pieces.

Lisa pretty much fainted.

"Good, now that's solved how about we bring this party outside!" Rave announced in his auto tuned robotic voice.

"I love that idea." Passion said high-fiving Rave.

The other emotions cheered in agreement before heading out the front door with the other loud sisters running outside after them.

"This...could be bad." Clyde said placing a finger on his chin.

Later:

Clyde was shaking Lisa awake until she finally came to.

"Wha-wha happened?"

"The clones destroyed your helmet and they all headed out the door."

"What!?" she said right before she fainted again.

"Oh geez. Lisa! Come on, wake up Lisa!"

Clyde went to the kitchen and came back with a cup of cold water before splashing on her face.

"I'm up! I'm up!" she said.

"Good, because we need to fix the device and find the clones before they cause any trouble."

"Okay okay, I'll see what I can do about the machine while you wake up Lincoln. We'll need him put the clones back."

"Got it."

Clyde rushed over to his friend while Lisa began collecting the shattered pieces of her invention.

"Lincoln, Lincoln! Come on dude, wake up!" Clyde shouted shaking his shoulders until he finally woke up with a loud yawn.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" he groaned.

"We need your help, the clones broke Lisa's machine before they all left and-"

Lincoln let out a loud yawn as if none of what Clyde was saying mattered to him. That's when Clyde noticed the dark purple bags underneath his eyes.

"Lincoln, you feeling alright?"

"I don't know. I feel so... _empty_ inside." he said slumping over the side of the couch.

"Uh-oh, that doesn't sound good."

Lincoln's legs seemed to grow limp and useless leaving Cylde to carry him up the stairs into Lisa's room who was already working on repairing the machine.

"Lisa, I think something's wrong with Lincoln."

"I figured that out a long time ago counting the fact that he only wears his underwear when he reads comic books."

"Lisa be serious here."

"I am. Okay, let's see what's the damage here."

She placed Lincoln on top of her bed before checking his vitals, heart rate, lung capcity, etc. Everything seemed to be fine with the exception of his leg reflexes being a bit on the sluggish side and his overall attitude was a bit dull and bland.

"Hmm, though there's seemingly nothing physically wrong with you I should probably preform mental procedures just to be sure."

"Yeah yeah, that sounds good." Clyde said worrying about his friend.

"Okay Lincoln, tell me how you feel about...this photo." she asked holding up the photograph of him and all his sisters from the picture perfect episode.

"I feel...pretty much nothing." he said in a monotone voice shrugging his shoulders.

"Hmm, lack of caring. Interesting. What about this? Lincoln, I find your white hair to be grotesque and abnormal."

Lincoln gasped aloud before tearing up.

"How could you say something like that?"

"Hmmm. Fragile feelings...interesting. Lincoln, how do you feel about riding bikes or swimming?"

"Goodness no. Don't you know how unsafe those activities are?"

"No sense of adventure...very interesting. How do feel about this here rose? Does it make you think of anything remotely close to romance? Perhaps even Ronnie-Ann?" she asked with a slight smug look on her face.

"Hmmmmm...nope. Also who's Ronnie-Ann again?"

"Blast, I thought that would work. Okay, no sense of romance noted. Lincoln there's a spider on your shoulders!"

"What!? Aaah!" he said brushing off both his shoulders and shivering.

"Easily startled. Making a note of that. Clyde, do you know any good jokes?"

"Sure. Uh, just give me a sec. Hmmmm. Oh! Lincoln, knock-knock."

"Who's there?" the white hair boy sighed.

"Orange."

"Orange who?"

"Orange you gonna open the door? Ha! Get it?"

"I get it...I just don't think it's funny."

"Not even a chuckle! This is starting to scare me a bit Lisa."

"Hmm. Bring me Luna's radio."

"Got it." Clyde said before dashing out the room and returning with the radio in three seconds flat.

"Okay Lincoln, try listening to some music." Lisa said before turning the radio on.

A lively party song was playing, Clyde couldn't help but tap his toes as Lisa was nodding her to the catchy beat yet Lincoln still sat on the bed with his arms folded.

"I...feel nothing." he said blandly.

"Hmmm. Here's a piece of paper and a pencil. Draw the first thing that comes to mind."

Lincoln accetped the pencil and paper but simply sat there for a few minutes before finally drawinh something which took only a second to complete, a simple straight line.

"That's it?"

"One line is all that is needed."

"Einstein's backhair! That's the final test and he has failed all of them. The only logical explanation is the absence of his emotions, without them he's nothing but a train wreck. We have to finish the repairs to the device and catch all the clones.

"Wait, are you saying you and me are going clone hunting?" Clyde said excitedly with wide eyes.

"If by that you mean a temporary partnership to search the city in hopes to catch all the clones and restore Lincoln back to his normal self...meh, why not?" 


	3. Chapter 3 Gotta catch em all part 1

"Presenting the new and improved Emotion Commotion helmet 2.0!" Lisa said proudly as smoke filled the room as the newly repaired invention emerged from the floor.

"Whoa! It's...magnificent." Clyde said growing starry eyed in awe.

"Why thank you Clyde. What do you think Lincoln?"

"...Meh." what's left of Lincoln said as he was laying face down on the wooden floor.

"Okay we seriously need to get his emotions back, I can't stand seeing him like this."

"We will, for I have a plan."

"You do?"

"Of course, being Lincoln's sister for as long as I have you pick up a few things. So going on what we know their main focus is what they represent."

"Yeah, and?"

"That's just it, we just go where they're most likely to be plus with the magnet attachment I added catching them all will be a breeze. Come on Clyde, keep up with the program."

"Oh, I can keep up believe me. In fact."

Clyde rushed out of the room once more only to come back wearing an Ash ketchup costume.

"...Where...on earth...did you get that outfit."

"I got it from Lincoln's room from the time we went to the animation and video game convention."

"Of course, why am I not surprised? Well at least it's relatable to the storyline here."

"What storyline?"

"Don't worry about it. Come on, we better get going."

"What about Lincoln?"

"What about him?"

"He's not moving."

Lisa pulled out an extra long ruler and poked him with it.

"Ugh, leave me alone so I can rot on the floor." he groaned in response.

"No can do Lincoln, you're coming too. Clyde."

Clyde saluted before grabbing his friend by his legs and dragging him out of the room. Once outside Lisa pulled out a map of the town.

"For time sake we'll start with Creativity."

"How does going after Creativity save time?"

"Because he's most likely with Leni and the Le perfect' fashion show is in town today. Also for storyline purposes we should go after him first."

"Again, what storyline?"

"And again don't worry about it. Now come on."

"Right behind ya."

"Ow ow ow ow ow." Lincoln groaned as Clyde continued to drag him down the street.

The fashion show was taking place outdoors in a grassy open field as famous models from all over the globe were strutting down the catwalk wearing the lastest clothing designs from the Le perfect collection as a crowd of onlookers and photographers watched and took a series of pictures of each dress. Leni and Creativity was sitting at the very end of the runway getting the best view of the show.

"Omg, this may be the bestest collection in the history of like, forever!" Leni squealed.

Creativity simply nodded in agreement. Just then one final model came walking down the catwalk wearing a sparkling white dress, she was really tall with a rather large hump on her back and had the face of...Lisa?

"Now!" she said as she, Clyde, and Lincoln jumped out from the dress (well Lisa and Clyde jumped out, Lincoln simply fell backwards from being the large hump).

Before anyone could react Lisa placed the helmet on Lincoln's head before pressing the large red button on the side, immediately a large rainbow beam shot out from the magnet attachment and caught Creativity suspending him in midair as he glowed a bright white.

"...Everyone's a critic." he said with a shrug before being sucked in with a swirling tornado effect.

White electricity crackled around Lincoln as he vibrated violently before shaking his head regaining part of his former self.

"Hey! I got my creativity back! Wahoo!" he cheered.

"Yahoo!" Clyde and Lisa cheered along with him.

"...I don't get what just happened." Leni as she walked on top of the stage.

"We'll explain everything later, right now we have to find Rave and if know one about myself thing: he's listening to music." Lincoln said proudly.

"I think I know where, Mick swagger is back in town so Luna and Rave should be at the mall where he's preforming." Clyde said as he pulled out a poster confirming his hunch.

"Good thinking Clyde, let's go!"

Lincoln, Clyde, and Lisa ran off. Leni picked up the dress that was used for a disguise.

"I wonder if this would look good with a pair of pumps."

Later, at the mall:

Clyde was correct, Mick swagger was playing a live concert and tickets were selling fast as a super long zig-zaging line filled the entire mall up to the entrance.

"Any sign of either Rave or Luna?" Lincoln asked as he tried jumping behind a tall man to get a better view of the area.

"Nope, they must be inside already. There was a contest for free tickets earlier this week, Luna must of won them." Clyde suggested.

"That explains the huge grin she had on hee face all week. But this line is too long, we might lose them if too much time pass by."

"Come on Lincoln, think. You have your creativity back, I'm sure you can find a solut-"

"The vents!" Lincoln said pointing at a vent against a nearby wall.

Inside the vents:

All three went crawling the dirty dark vents of the mall taking several left and right turns until finally reaching the mall's theater where the concert was already playing, the loud music and bright stage lights make it a bit difficult to look for them but thankfully Lincoln spotted them almost immediately thanks to Rave's rainbow colored clothing. Dropping a rope down the trio slid down and quietly joined the cheering crowd before quickly moving towards Luna and Rave at the front of the crowd closest to the stage. But before they could get close enough they had already got on top of the stage and started singing along to the music, Rave autotuned robotic voice matching the song perfectly impressing Mick swagger to the point where he handed Rave the microphone.

After a few minutes of dancing on stage Luna did a stage dive surfing the crowd, Rave saw this and was readying up to do his own stage dive. Seeing the opportunity Lincoln pressed the button and the same rainbow beam shot up catching Rave in midair as he glowed a rainbow color.

"Aw, party's over." he said sadly before being sucked in with a electronic keyboard sound.

A crackle of rainbow electricity crackled around Lincoln as his love of music was restored.

"It worked!" he exclaimed before high-fiving Clyde and Lisa.

"Hey bro, what was that for? We were just having fun." Luna said crossing her arms once she saw what had happened to her partying pal.

"Sorry Luna, I'll explain later. Lisa, who's next?"

"Passion, of course." she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Okay then, where would Passion go?"

"I saw him and Lucy go to the salsa dancing competition." Luna said after rolling her eyes.

"Salsa dancing? Are you sure we're talking about Lucy here?"

"I saw them with my own eyes bro."

"Okay okay, just now exactly what I'd expect."

Later:

The salsa dancing competition was taking place in the school's gym, there was hundreds of teams consisting of male and female dancing team and even male and male dancing teams (I know, shocking right? :p) Anyway Passion and Lucy were team number seven. He was dressed in his usual attire with the addition of a purple feather on the side of his fedora, black light jacket vest, lacks, and tap dancing shoes with a rose flower design. As for Lucy she had a pink flower in her hair and was dressed in a frilly black dress and heeled slippers with the same rose design. The first six teams had already gone and so far the judges weren't showing any postive emotions let alone mercy giving low scores for the slightest mistakes they spotted. When it was finally their turn next Lucy was shaking with last second anxiety.

"Hey don't stress out. Just follow my lead and everything will be fine." Passion said calming her down before taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor.

A spotlight turned on illuminating them both with a bright light as the judges stared daggers at them, Passion could feel her beginning to tense up again.

"Pay them no mind, just keep your eyes on me."

"O-okay."

Spanish dancing music played as Lucy placed her hand on top of his with her other hand on his shoulder and Passion placed his arm around her waist. She calmed down a bit putting all her focus on Passion as they began dancing, she immediately how light he was on his feet gliding with her across the stage like they were standing on air while she did her best not to step on his feet. A minute later Passion noticed the judges starting starting to lose interest and decided to kick things up a bit, they danced faster drawing more attention to how fluid their motions were. Unfortunately they were moving a bit too fast that Lucy couldn't keep track of her feet and her heel made contact with his foot causing him to wince a bit but loud enough for the judges to hear making it look like part of the routine

"Sorry." she whispered.

"It's okay, I'm fine just keep dancing."

"Okay, hoist me up."

He did so grabbing her by the waist and hoisting her up high for everyone to see before placing on top of his shoulder as he rotated. The judges nodded and wrote notes, they got more confident and started doing more flashy dance moves like stomping to the beat, rhythmic clapping, and jumping in the air twirling side by side each other ending with an elegant pose of him taking a knee and her placing her heel on top of said knee. The crowd erupted with applause as Lucy and Passion were breathing heavily eager to see what their score was but before they could Lincoln, Clyde, and Lisa emerged from the crowd before blasting Passion with the beam suspending in the air as he glowed a light purple color.

"Aw man, this is a real heartbreaker." he said making a heart cracking sign with his hands before being sucked back into Lincoln with a couple of rose pedals fluttering in the air.

Purple electricty surged through Lincoln as he could feel his passion inside him once again.

"Why did you do that!?" Lucy nearly exploded at them which was very unlike her usual attitude.

"Sorry Lucy, I'll explain later. Okay where did Prankster go?"

"Luan used to hang out at the comedy club but that place shut down for several health code violations." Lisa said adjusting her glasses.

"What about the supermarket? Luan sometimes go there to buy bananas for her pies." Clyde suggested.

"No she got banned from that place remember?" Lincoln said right before one of the dancers raised his hand like he was in class.

"Um, yes you there."

"I saw a monkey running down the street on the way here, I think it came from the zoo."

"Luan." the trio said in unison.

The trio left leaving Lucy alone on the dance floor as the judges stared at her awkwardly for without her partner she would have to forfeit.

"This just isn't my day." she sighed heavily.

At the zoo:

The trio entered the zoo as crowds of people were running and screaming as monkeys were running after them.

"Luan! Luan! Where's Luan?" Lincoln called out.

"Hey Linc!"

"Luan?"

"Up here."

The trio looked up to see Luan sitting on top of the gift shop building waving to them and slurping on a slurpee.

"Luan! Where's Prankster?"

"Well duh, he's right he-hey where did he go?" she asked looking for the pranking clone.

There was a loud roar from from the hippopotamus exhibit, they headed over there to see the clone sitting on the back of one.

"Hey guys! Care for a quick dip?" he said holding up a bowl of guacamole before laughing aloud.

"Playtime's over Prankster!" Lincoln called out.

"Aw come on Lincoln, the fun's just getting started. Fire!"

The hippopotamus let out a stream of water from it's mouth hitting Clyde and Lisa with tremendous force sending them flying and landing in a nearby tree.

"We're okay. "

Lincoln growled before aiming the helmet and firing the beam, Prankster saw this and jumped in the water at last second.

"Get back here!" Lincoln said firing another beam into the water missing again only to see a shark fin in the water.

At first Lincoln looked away from the fin thinkingit was just a shark but then remembered there wasn't a shark exhibit at the zoo but before he could fire again the shark was gone.

"Where'd he go?"

Just then Prankster ran past him with cartoonish speed with Lincoln running after him.

"I don't think this is funny!"

"Oh, then you're gonna hate this." Prankster laughed before he jumped into a photo booth with Lincoln jumping in after him only to run away screaming as a lion head popped out which turned out to be Prankster wearing it as a costume.

Lincoln was looking around for the clone as he walked by a man with an extra large and bushy mustache who was in charge of the balloon stand only to walk backwards and eye the man suspiciously.

"Excuse me sir but did you see someone wearing all yellow, likes pranks?"

"Hmm. Was he devishly handsome fellow with a great sense of humor?"

"Yes! Exactly!"

"Never heard of 'em."

"Hmm. Aha!" Lincoln said ripping off the mustache exposing Prankster.

"And here's my flight!" he said grabbing the balloons before cutting them lose and flying off with them.

"Oh no you don't!" Lincoln said pulling out a slingshot and firing a series of rocks popping each balloon until Prankster fell landing in one of the ferris wheel carts.

He pulled out a boomerang and threw hitting the on switch on the control panel putting the ride into motion but not fast enough as Lincoln jumped into one of the carts readying the beam, once he got close enough he took aim.

"Wait wait, don't do it without a punchline first!"

"How's this for a punchline?" Lincoln said hitting the button and firing the beam hitting Prankster suspending him in midair as he glowed a bright yellow.

"I don't get it." he said before he was sucked back in causing Lincoln to jitter as yellow electricity surrounded him.

When the ferris wheel came to a stop Lincoln got off and met up with Luan, Clyde, and Lisa.

"We're getting pretty good at this, even though this one gave me a total workout it was kinda fun." Lincoln said after regaining his sense of humor.

"Aw man, it's sad to see him go but I guess he had to split." Luan said holding up a banana split.

The three groaned for not matter if he had his sense of humor Luan was still a one trick pony.


	4. Chapter 4 Gotta catch em all part 2

Note from the author: Lori isn't seen yet because she moved out turning the age of 19 since everyone is aged up by 2 years. Thank you.

Atthe skatepark Lynn and Guts were doing gravity defying flips and tricks as she rode her bike and he rode on his skateboard, a crowd of skaters cheered as they watched Guts shredded down the yard long railing and Lynn did loops inside the pipe tunnel sending sparks flying everywhere.

"All hail the rulers of the skatepark!" one skater yelled out.

"All hail!" the rest of the crowd cheered as they flooded towards the two.

The girl skaters placed a tiny crown on top of Lynn's helmet which she graciously accepted while the boy skaters tried giving guts a crown only to refuse.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot accept the crown. Not before I do somethinf that will go down in history! Something worthy of a thrillseeker such as myself. Something epic, something like..."

"The death drop." one older (I mean grey hair old) looking skater said, the other gasped in surprise including Lynn.

"What's the death drop?"

"That's the death drop." the man said pointing up at a tall halfpipe.

"Pfft. That's not so bad."

"Look higher."

Guts looked higher looking at another halfpipe touching the clouds with its massive height.

"Okay, still not that much of a big deal." Guts said sounding a little less sure.

"Not that one, that one."

He looked higher to see the biggest halfpipe of all towering high above the clouds painted a sinster black with a skull and crossbones image on it.

"Only the coolest, baddest, most extreme skater that ever lived can skate down that death trap and survive."

"Well there's no way any of us can-wait, where did Guts go?" Lynn asked only to spot the orange clone already climbing to the top of the halfpipe.

"Whoa! He's actually gonna do it!"

"He's insane!"

"He's nuts!"

"He's gonna die!" Lynn cried out as Guts finally made it to the top looking down at them with his eyes filled with bravery.

"This...will be a great day for mankind. Leroy Jenkins!" he said as he rode down the great height with his skateboard.

The crowd cheered as Guts was heading straight down with gravity increasing his speed with each passing second, this went on to the point his clothes were catching on fire yet his face still had the expression of a fearless daredevil too high on adrenaline to understand danger.

"I can't watch. Oh, wait yeah I can. Go Guts!" Lynn cried out.

"I don't believe it, in all my years." the man said with a tear rolling down his cheek.

Finally Guts made to the bottom of the halfpipe before he was launched into the air soaring high above the clouds. Everyone looked around wondering where he went.

"I...think he just left earth's atmosphere." one skater said pullling out a pair of binoculars.

"Yeah, and I think he's coming back!" Lynn said as she spotted the fearless daredevil hurdling towards earth in the form of a flaming comet.

"I'm hotter than a hickery smoke sausage! Waaaahoooo!" he laughed right before he landed on the concrete with a thundering BOOM! Leaving behind a smoldering crater with Guts laying face down.

"That...was...AWESOME! WAHOO! AGAIN! AGAIN! AGAIN!" he exclaimed as he jumped out and started running around in circles seemingly unharmed from the super hot re-entry.

"This guy is superhuman!"

"He's mental!"

"Is he high on oxygen?"

The old man stood before the crowd.

"This boy here, is a legend. This day will go down in skater history for today the death drop has been conqured by this fearless possible dimwitted individual!"

The other skaters cheered as Lincoln, Clyde, and Lisa skated into view. Without wasting any time Lincoln fired the beam suspending him in midair as he glowed a bright orange.

"Looks like gametime's over for the season. Guts is out, peace!" he said showing the peace sign before being sucked back inside the helmet with the sound of a referee's whistle blowing as orange electricity crackled around Lincoln.

"How do you feel Lincoln?" Clyde asked.

"Huh, I feel a whole lot manlier. Heck, I bet I can break this skateboard in half. *crack* Or not." Lincoln said failing to break the skateboard.

"Looks like the dream is dead. I knew it was too good to be true." the elder skater sighed as another tear rolled down his cheek.

The other skaters sighed sadly as they skated away.

"Thanks for nothing guys, we were just about to make history and you guys ruined it. I hope you're happy." Lynn said before skating away in a huff.

"You think she's mad?" Clyde asked.

"Eh, she'll get over it. We better keep focus, how many clones are left?"

"Well we got Creativity, Rave, Passion, Prankster, and now Guts. Which mean there's only three left: Ego, Wild, and Sympathy."

"Almost done, move out troops!"

At the neighborhood demolition site:

One of the workers was taking a break eating his lunch when a blue blur raced up to him and headbutted the man unconcious before he put on his helmet and Lana took his keys. The two snuck inside the site before climbing into a nearby crane holding the massive wrecking ball.

"The controls." Lana said in awe as the crane's control panel glistened in front of her.

Wild was jumping up and down excited panting like a dog.

"Think you can handle this hotshot?"

Wild nodded his head with enthusiasm, Lana tossed him the keys which he caught in his mouth before turning on the crane. A tunnel of smoke erupting from the heavy machinery as Wild raised the wrecking ball before swinging it into the large rusty building sending a chunk of it flying, the trio was looking through the streets for the crazed blue clone before jumping out of the way as the flying chuck of concrete landed in the street.

"Whoa, I heard it was gonna rain cats and dogs later on today but I didn't hear anything about hail." Clyde said.

"That's not hail genius, it's just a piece of concrete. And judging from it's trajectory it came from over there." Lisa said pointing at the demolition site.

"Demolition site? *gasp* Lana!" Lincoln cried out as he ran towards the site with Clyde and Lisa running after him.

Lincoln gasped to see Lana manning the crane.

"Lana! What are you doing!?"

"Oh, hey Lincoln! What's up?"

"Where's Wild?"

"Up there."

Lincoln looked up to see the crazed blue clone climbing up the arm of the crane and hanging off it like a monkey.

"Why do all my clones insist on climbing to high places!? This is ridiculous!" he said as he started climbing the base of the crane's arm before firing a beam.

Wild evaded the blasts by swinging said to said like said monkey before jumping into the giant hole in the building blowing a raspberry as he did so.

"Oh no you don't! Get back here!" Lincoln jumping in after him.

He frantically looked around the empty building for the psycho when he spotted him in one of the very few functioning elevators in the building waving goodbye as the doors quickly closed before Lincoln can catch him. The elevator quickly decended downwards but Lincoln pressed the up button ordering the elevator back upwards.

"Hm?" Wild said realizing what was going on before pushing the down button ordering the elevator back down.

Lincoln hit the up button again, Wild hit the down button again.

"Quit it!" Lincoln said quickly growing annoyed.

Button mashing continued as the elevator couldn't decide which direction to go until the cable line snapped sending the metal box falling downwards with a crash.

"Uh-oh." Lincoln said before he ran down the hundred flights of stairs to find what remained of the elevator crushed underneath a pile of rubble.

He began trying to move some of the rubble out of the way in hopes to still catch the wild blue demon when the very clone jumped up from the rubble seemingly unharmed before he ran past Lincoln.

"Oh no you don't!" he said before firing the beam grabbing Wild and suspending him in midair as he glowed a deep blue.

Wild growled like a caged tiger before suddenly falling asleep snoring away as he was sucked inside the helmet with a bit of excessive force knocking Lincoln onto his butt but was glad to have his radical side back.

"That just leaves Ego and Sympathy." he sighed.

It was the late afternoon when the trio finally tracked down where Lola and Ego went by following Lola's glitter trail leading up to (you guessed it) the town and fair beauty pagent taking place at the town fair, backstage Lola was just about to go on stage with Ego giving her last second advice before she stepped on stage.

"She's got this." Ego said with a proud smile.

"And we got you!" the trio said tackling the red clone to the ground.

"Hold him down!" Lincoln said before firing the beam ensnaring the clone before he could slip away suspending him in midair as he glowed a bright red.

"Man, this is really crushing my ego." the red clone said crossing his arms before he was sucked back into the helmet leaving behind the sweater scarf that he wore.

"And that makes seven."

Just then Lola returned with a large grin on her face for she dominated the prim and perfect walk strutting part of the pagent thanks to Ego's tips and training and she was excited to thank him, her smile went away as she spotted the three with Ego's sweater still on the floor.

"Where's Ego? *gasp* What did you do to him!?"

"Now Lola there is great explanation for this and-RUN!"

The trio ran away as fast as their legs could carry them as the pink pagent demon gave chase. They soon lost her after a while after Linclon and Clyde was attacked by a couple of guard dogs trying to run through the neighbor's lawns. Unfortunately they had no idea where the last clone could be and nightfall was coming fast.

"There's no way we can find him in the dark, I'm...uh what's that word again? When you say you feel about something?" Lincoln asked.

"Sorry?"

"Yeah, that word. But I think we've lost him forever, so we better head home."

The three did so only to find Sympathy sitting on the couch playing patty cake with Lilly.

"Sympathy!? You were here the whole time?" Clyde asked.

"I never left, I spent the whole day watching after Lilly. We played games, watched SpongeBob, ate chicken nuggets."

"Yeah yeah yeah, that sounds good and all but you gotta go bro." Lincoln said before zapping the green clone with the beam suspending him in midair as he glowed a deep green.

"This isn't very nice." he said before getting forced back inside the helmet.

And with that Lincoln's entire personality was completely restored, he felt great...except for the part of him that didn't. Just then the rest of the loud sisters returned home furious with the three.

"Lincoln! How could you!?" they all said in unison before they all began ranting on about how unfair Lincoln's actions were.

"Enough!" the original Lincoln said quieting the crowd.

Lincoln took the helmet ofd his head and looked down at it.

"You guys really liked the clones? But why?"

"They were great and fun to hang out with." Lynn answered.

"They were helpful and encouraging." Lola added.

"They were downright hilarious!" Luan added.

"They knew how to be themselves without nobody judging them." Luna added.

"...Passion taught me how to salsa dance. I liked it." Lucy said.

Everyone stared at the spooky goth girl surprised she said that before returing back onto Lincoln.

"But without them I'm not the same."

The sisters realized that and felt bad they didn't realize it sooner.

"Either way, it's Lincoln's choice." Lisa said finally.

"Yeah, it is my choice. And my choice, is to not destroy the helmet."

"Hmm, interesting. Wait, you were gonna destroy it!?"

"Not anymore, in fact you should hold onto it. That way if we ever need the clones we can just bring them out again whenever Lilly needs a playpal, Luna needs an extra muscian, Luan wants to be a comedic duo, Lucy (surprisingly) needs a dance partner, Lynn needs a sport teammate a wrestling partner for Lana, a couch for Lola, and just someone to relate to Leni. They will always be here for us."

The girls nodded in agreement, Lincoln handed Lisa back the helmey who started taking the invention upstiars to her room.

"Much appreciated Lincoln, this has been a very eventful experiment. A shame it had to end." she said before looking at Lucy, and a idea came to mind.

The end...?


	5. Chapter 5 Here we go again

It was another chaotic day at the loud house as the Loud kids were doing the usual outside activities, as for Lucy she was looking for her poem notebook which she recently misplaced searching the very bottom of the basement to the very back of the attic. She then decided looking in the bedrooms of her siblings from Lincoln's walk-in closet of a room to Lisa's laboratory dorm, as fate should have it there resting casually on the 6 year old's workdesk was the Emotion Commotion helmet. Lucy had to admit she did miss Lincoln's Passion spending time with her of all the other girls, as the emo goth girl of the house she doesn't get much willful attention right off the back so she was thankful for Passion's undying drive in romance and interest in her. So much that it made her think if Lincoln wears the helmet again Passion would have no choice but to appear.

She quickly grabbed the helmet only it to feel a bit bigger than before from Lisa's latest "improvements" to the device, the added weight made Lucy loose her balance and fall to the ground with the helmet on top of her head. In an attempt to get back up to her feet she accidentally hit the big red button on the side of the helmet activating it as it whirred to life, a rainbow burst explosion sounded from the house sending rainbow smoke flowing from all the windows. Lincoln was the first to step inside the house concerned about the explosion as he headed upstairs to Lisa's room to see not one, not two, not three, but six different colored clones of Lucy yet they all sported the same generic hairstyle and clothing.

"L-Lucy!?" Lincoln said in shock.

"Lincoln!" the pink clone said leaping onto him wrapping her arms tightly around his waist like her life depended on it.

Before he could say anything the red clone snatched her away and glared at Lincoln with her nonexistent eyes.

"How come you get white hair and I don't!? You look more like a vampire than I do! That's not fair!" she shouted to the point Lincoln had to close his ears.

The purple clone then pushed her out of the way before standing really close to Lincoln, and I mean really close.

"And who's this piece of eye candy? Care to dance with me handsome?" she said seductively grabbing his arms and wrapping them around her waist only to pull away from her awkwardly before bumping into one that looks a lot like the real Lucy except this one had somewhat longer hair and...um, fangs which she used to snarl at Lincoln to get him to back away.

Lincoln kept backing away until he tripped on something which turned out to be someone as the deep blue clone was laying face down on the floor next to the grey clone who was casually writing in her notebook.

"Li-sa! I think we have a problem!" Lincoln called out.

Lisa quickly entered the room to see the collection of Lucy's clones all surrounding Lincoln, she pulled Lynn's spare whistle out and blew hard getting their attention and releasing Lincoln who's clothes were now in tatters. As they all stood in a line side by side in a military fashion Lincoln crawled away towards Lisa's side.

"Hmm, it appears this time we have six clones." Lisa said placing a hand to her chin.

"Yeah, of Lucy!"

"I see that too Lincoln. Hmm."

She began going down the row examining each clone carefully to the last detail, she pulled out a notebook pad and wrote several notes.

"What are you writing?"

"Their names."

"Names?"

"Uh-huh, we did the same with yours so this should be fairly simple."

"Oh, um okay."

Lisa turned to face pink Lucy peering at her for a moment before she began tickling the clone, the clone immediately responded by trying to hold in her laugh but failed as she fell to the floor rolling around laughing hysterically.

"Joy." Lisa said in a matter-of-fact tone before turning to face the red one.

They stared at each other for a few moments before Lisa cleared her throat.

"What do you think about oh say, my glasses?" she said with a grin.

"At first I didn't care for them, but now that I think about it I want a pair of glasses!" she said gritting her teeth.

"Mmm-hmmm, Jealousy."

Lisa turned to the purple clone twirling her hair with her finger repeating the same interrogating stare until asking her question.

"Is there anything you like in particular?"

"I like pretty much everything, and everyone." she said winking at Lincoln making him blush a bit awkwardly.

"Uh-huh, I'll just put you down as Charm."

"Why thank you."

"Moving on."

Lisa looked over at the vampire clone as she bared her razor sharp teeth at the 6 year old only to get shushed.

"You obviously represent Lucy's Spooky side which we will call you in the meantime. Sound fair?"

The clone responded by making a snake hissing sound as a forked tongue slipped past her lips, Lisa took a step back as Lincoln held up a holy cross in defense. Next Lisa stepped in front of the blue clone who was slouching a bit more than the others.

"Don't even bother giving me a name, I don't think I deserve one." she said glumly.

"...I'll just call you Moody."

She responded by falling face down on the floor, Lisa stepped over her and stopped in front of the last clone who was still scribbling away in her notebook.

"You must represent Lucy's Poetic side, so we'll call you Poet. How does that sound?"

"Like the sweet gentle kindness of a lonely stranger on the street giving a humble stray dog a new name, I am thankful. May I write you a poem to show my gratitude?"

"Maybe later, right now I have to get started writing this data. In the meantime why don't you all get real acquainted with Lincoln here?"

"That sounds like a good id-wait wha?" he said right before the clones all surrounded him heaving him above their heads and headed downstairs.

Lisa pulled out a tape recorder and held it close to her mouth.

"Experiment L 2.0 has started a bit earlier than first anticipated due to unseen circumstances, more details as study progresses."


End file.
